


For the First Time

by MauveCat



Series: A Year in the Life [9]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCat/pseuds/MauveCat
Summary: The Catalysts gather as Estela and Taylor prepare to leave La Huerta
Relationships: Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: A Year in the Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	For the First Time

**JUNE**

“Well… I think that’s everything.” Taylor stood back and looked around the room uncertainly; this had been her first home and it was unexpectedly painful to think of leaving it. Other than an outfit for the following day and a few toiletries, everything she owned was packed away in a few suitcases. She nudged one with her foot, frowning as a memory bubbled up; she’d had luggage when she arrived on La Huerta that first day, and all the first days that followed. She had a week’s worth of clothes when she got off the plane, she even had a toothbrush… how did Vaanu manage to make all of that for her? How did they know what she’d need? Taylor looked at Diego, grateful for his grounding presence. “It sure doesn’t seem like enough to start a new life with,” she said.

“I know what you mean. I only brought five bags with me when I left the States for good. Of course, half of _my_ bags were full of books and movies. It’s probably a good thing you took up knitting for a hobby – I bet yarn is a lot easier to squish into a bag than a Kurosawa box set.” He patted the end of the bed. “Come on, sit down. I’m getting dizzy from watching you pace back and forth.”

As she sank down beside him, Taylor sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so anxious. I’m absolutely a million percent sure that leaving La Huerta is what I want to do, so why do I feel so… so jittery?”

Diego grinned at her. “Because you’re a human being, Taylor, and irrational jitters come with the territory. You can be absolutely certain that you’re making the right decision and still be panicky about it. I told you how nervous I was when I was flying back to La Huerta, remember? It definitely wasn’t because I had second thoughts. I knew that coming here for good was the best thing in the world for me, but I was still a wreck because it was an enormous leap of faith. For the first time, I wasn’t letting life just happen to me anymore – I was making a deliberate choice to change the path I was on. All the same, being sure about my decision didn’t mean that I wasn’t scared to death at the same time.”

Laying back on the bed, Taylor ran her hands through her hair and said, “So… it’s normal to feel like I might jump out of my skin any second now?”

“Completely. It sucks, but it’s normal.” Diego patted her thigh affectionately. “You want proof? At the bonfire tonight, ask Aleister and Grace which one of them was a bigger mess when they got married.”

“Seriously? As happy as they are now, I suppose I imagined the two of them skipping up and down the aisle.”

“If you include occasional pauses for puking – which Grace could blame on morning sickness, at least – sure. They kind of love telling the story, and Jake and Estela were there so they can verify every word. And if you want another example, Zahra gets horrible stage fright before every performance. She hates talking about it, though, so don’t bring it up if anyone else is around. In fact, maybe don’t bring it up at all. It’s usually better to let her decide what she wants to talk about.”

Taylor nodded, recalling her trip to Boston. “I think I know what you mean. She was really tense before she went on stage but once she started playing, I don’t think anyone would ever guess. So….” She looked over at Diego. “How do I handle this?”

“Well, speaking as a certified expert when it comes to existential dread… I know it’s a cliché, but take it one step at a time and break the situation down into manageable chunks. Instead of looking at moving to San Trobida as a single huge scary thing, try to separate it into smaller issues that you’re worried about. For example….” He thought for a moment, and his face lit up. “Okay, I got one. I know you can speak Spanish – and you’re welcome, by the way – so even if the dialect is a little different, you won’t have to deal with a language barrier, right?”

Laughing a little, Taylor sat up. “Well, I also got the San Trobidan version of Spanish from Estela – but you’re right. I won’t need a translator every time I go to the store or run into a neighbor.”

“Exactly. And you’re also going to have Nicolas just a few miles away. He seems to know absolutely everything about San Trobida so if anything unexpected comes up – a slang word you don’t know, or if you come up against some kind of bureaucratic tangle – you can give him a call. See? You just chipped away a little piece of your big fear. Now give me something else you’re worried about.”

Taylor thought for a moment. “Estela and I are officially home owners now and... okay, I _was_ going to ask what happens if something breaks, but I just realized that I’ve got a lot of fix-it memories from somewhere.”

“Probably Jake or Sean,” Diego said. “They’re both really handy. It’s a pretty good bet that you know your way around a toolbox, then. Look at us go – we’re two for two. What’s next?”

“Colors,” Taylor replied instantly. “The house is in one of the developments popping up in the hills outside La Colina and everything is brand new. We’re starting from scratch, and I’m not even sure what my favorite color is. How am I supposed to decorate an entire house?”

Diego shrugged. “You showed me the pictures and it’s not nearly as big as Aleister and Grace’s place in London, is it?” When Taylor shook her head, he went on. “They have umpteen bedrooms and a bunch of living spaces, and they’re doing it a little at a time because it’s not like they have a deadline. Even though you’ve only got to figure out four bedrooms, you can still do what they did – I know there isn’t an IKEA in San Trobida, but you can start with basic furniture and add personal touches as you go. Paint is cheap so if you choose a color and then realize that you hate it after a month, pick another color. Buy throw pillows in random patterns and colors and put a few different ones out at a time until you figure out what you love. Your wife probably has a few opinions too, so listen to her. Between the two of you, it shouldn’t take long.”

“I suppose that makes sense. How are you so good at this?”

“I spent years avoiding _my_ problems, which is bad, but it means that I got really good at solving other people’s problems. What else have you got?”

“...Lundgren. I know we don’t have any proof but I know he’s still out there.”

“Yeah. Can’t help you much with that one,” Diego said ruefully. “If we knew where he is – or even if we knew for sure that he _is_ out there somewhere – I think we’d all sleep a little easier. But wherever he is, I think you were right when you said there’s no reason to think he’d be hanging around San Trobida. And Zahra already consulted with IRIS to make sure your security systems are a few steps beyond state of the art, so you’re going to be as safe there as you would be anywhere outside of La Huerta.”

Taylor sighed heavily. “I still hate leaving you.”

“Awww, quit it. You’re making me blush.” Diego put an arm around her. “But I’m always going to be just a phone call away. We can do video calls too – every day if you want to, at least until you get your feet under you. And this is still kind of top secret so don’t tell Estela that I spilled the beans, but once they get the university up and running again, there’s going to be a film studies department.”

“ _Really_?” Taylor looked at him in excitement. “Was it your idea?”

Diego tried to maintain a neutral expression, but he couldn’t pull it off. “Unofficially, maybe. There’s a lot of interesting work coming out of Central and South America lately, so I helped her put together a presentation for the board of regents to convince them that it would draw students from the entire region, not just San Trobida. I guess they fell for it. I haven’t signed anything yet, but I told her I’m definitely willing to use what connections I have in the States to bring down a few speakers, organize a couple of seminars – whatever it takes to jump-start the program. I’ll be over there now and then so I’ll be using one of those fancy new bedrooms you’ve got – Varyyn is starting to feel a little better about me taking trips to the mainland, and he thinks San Trobida is probably safe. Who knows? Since you’re living up in the hills, it shouldn’t be too hard to keep a low profile if we smuggle him into the country. And whether you and Estela get that boat you were talking about, or you keep on hitching rides with Jake and Mike, you’re going to make it back here once in a while, right?”

“More than once in a while.” Taylor squeezed him tight. Hesitantly, she said, “Do we have time for one more problem?”

“We have all the time you need – hit me.”

Taylor answered slowly. “When Estela and I headed home from Boston, we were waiting at the airport for our flight to New Orleans. Estela went to the restroom and I stayed with the luggage, and I started chatting with another couple in the lounge. But when they asked where I was from, I totally froze up. I’m serious – I couldn’t get a single word out! I’d been rehearsing how to handle that kind of situation but when it actually came up, I couldn’t remember _anything_. What should I do if it happens again?”

“Yeah, it’s probably going to take a while before you feel comfortable with your cover story – something like that happened to me. What made it worse is that I actually had cameras pointed at me.” Diego smiled slightly at Taylor’s look of alarm. “Okay, that makes it sounds like the stakes were a lot higher than they actually were. After my book came out, I got invited to speak at a film seminar at NYU. We’re not talking about worldwide press coverage, but there were reporters and critics and bloggers there. Anyway, when the panel I was on was wrapping up – and I was seriously star-struck because I was at the same table as Thomas Freaking Hunt, all right? – there was an audience Q&A session, and someone asked me if I was living somewhere near Hollywood, or if I was more of an academic critic and, if so, what university was I with?”

“Yikes.”

“That about sums it up,” he replied cheerfully. “It never occurred to me that anyone would ever be curious about my private life and I didn’t have a convenient lie prepared, so I just started babbling.” He joined in Taylor’s laughter. “I know, _completely_ out of character, right? I said sure, I taught archaeology and ancient civilizations, but once in a while I’d go out and do some field work and I just got back from South America. The reporters in the audience dutifully wrote that down… and I realized that Thomas Hunt was staring at me. No expression on his face at all. Then he looked at the audience and said, ‘you morons, even I know that’s Indiana Jones.’ And then he segued into a discussion about how academics are portrayed in popular culture and that turned into an hour-long debate and we bonded over hating _The Da Vinci Code_ and that’s how Thomas and I became friends. And now whenever anyone ever asks where I live, I describe a different movie character. By now most people seem to assume I’m embarrassed to admit I live in a boring suburb or something, and they play along.”

Taylor grinned at him. “So the moral of the story is…?”

Diego shrugged. “I don’t know. If you’re going to lie, lie big? Okay, seriously – just stick with a vague story like you moved around a lot and never stayed in one place too long. And whenever you can, try to ask the other person where _they’re_ from – most people are so eager to talk about themselves that they’ll barely notice you didn’t give them any real information. And anyway, it might not be as big a problem once you’re in San Trobida – no offense, but at least for a while, most people will primarily think of you as that _gringa_ who married the Montoya girl and the finer details won’t matter as much. That’ll give you time to decide on a backstory. If you stay consistent on whatever details you put out there, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“My track record is pretty good. Now come on. We’d better get out there – you’re the guest of honor, and you’re missing your own party.”

Taylor allowed Diego to pull her to her feet. As they exited her bedroom and neared the hubbub in the living room, she said, “Is it like this every year?”

“Nope. We don’t have to do the ‘missing Taylor’ portion of the reunion anymore, so I think from now on it’s just going to be a celebration from start to finish,” Diego replied as they entered the living room. “And since the sun is going down and I can smell the fire already, we’re probably getting ready to move this party outside.”

Taylor started in Estela’s direction. “Well, it’s –”

“Taylor!” Grabbing her by the arm, Raj steered her off course and toward the kitchen. Taylor looked over her shoulder and gave Estela an apologetic shrug. “I’ve been looking for you, dude – I need some advice on the s’more situation.”

Grinning up at him, Taylor said, “How could there possibly be a s’more – whoa.”

“Now you see my problem. Do you think it’ll be too overwhelming?”

Taylor walked over to the kitchen counter, crowded with different candies and random jars and multiple bags of marshmallows. “Uhhh... maybe?” She picked up a jar. “Cookie butter? We’re going to have cookie butter s’mores? And is that _bacon_ that I smell?”

“Candied bacon, but yeah. And thanks for reminding me – it would have burned in another minute. Down, Buddy. There’s too much sugar on these for you, girl. Don’t worry, I already fixed some plain bacon too. Here.” The dog delicately took her treat and sat down again. After Raj took the pan out of the oven, he continued. “When I was getting my shopping list together for this week, I got all these ideas for different kinds of s’mores. So we’ve got three kinds of graham crackers, and that’s why Quinn was baking chocolate chip cookies for me all afternoon – oh, and I found these blackberry preserves when I was in Toronto last month, and peanut butter, of course, and toasted coconut flakes... do you think it’s too much?”

As she put an arm around his back, Taylor swept her other arm at the array of options. “Of course it’s too much! That doesn’t make it wrong, though.”

“I knew there was a reason I asked you. I love people who can see the bright side of wretched excess. Now. I had an ulterior motive when I pulled you in here.” Raj looked around to make sure no one was near the doorway, and he pulled Taylor to the other side of the kitchen. Lowering his voice, he said, “What’s the deal with Mike and Quinn? They’re actually _talking_ and I think this is the first time I’ve seen them... not weird around each other, but now Jake is giving them nervous looks.”

Taylor hesitated before she spoke. “I don’t actually _know_ anything, and I really think we should all stay out of it for now.”

His knowing smirk growing wider, Raj whispered, “So... you’re saying there _is_ an ‘it’ there?”

Taylor couldn’t help laughing; she should have expected that Raj would pick up on the situation. “I have my suspicions but I honestly don’t know what’s going on with them. And I think it should stay that way until – or if! – they decide to share it with the rest of us, okay?”

“There you go, spoiling my fun.” But Raj’s eyes were sparkling. “Okay, I’ll keep it to myself... for now.”

“Promise me. In fact –” Taylor extended her hand. “Pinky swear that you won’t discuss this with the others until we know something for sure.”

Raj grinned. “Oooh, pulling out the big guns, are we?” But he hooked his little finger around hers. “Okay, I promise. More binding than a blood oath any day.” Raising his voice, he shouted, “Yo, doodlejumps – time to turn this shindig into a beach party! Tables and chairs are already set up and Jake’s got the fire and the grill going, so everyone get in here and help me haul stuff outside.”

“And I’ll bring the karaoke machine –”

“NO!”

“Aww.”

“Poor Craig,” Aleister said with mock sympathy as he came into the kitchen. “You’d think playing with that infernal machine all day yesterday would have satisfied him.”

“Craig’s not the one who knew all the words to ‘Shake It Off,’ sweetie. What can I carry?” Grace asked.

Raj began loading bags of candy into a basket. “I think we can trust you with these. Let’s see, here are the hamburger buns... could you grab the hot dog buns and the chips, Al?”

As she picked up a box of napkins and plates, Taylor asked, “How are you two doing without Reggie?”

Aleister and Grace exchanged a glance. “Honestly, we’re both eager to go up to Elyys’tel tomorrow so we can bring him back here. I suppose neither of us was entirely prepared that our son’s first sleepover would happen before he was even two years old, but we know that he’s in good hands with Mauri and Paravet,” he said. “You know, we keep waiting for the ‘shy around strangers’ stage to roll around, but it seems that he might skip it altogether.” The rest of the group was slowly filtering into the kitchen, gathering together snacks and supplies.

“Our darling son was so busy playing that he barely looked up when we said goodbye.” Grace laughed fondly. “I think the hard part will be convincing Xiraana that she can’t keep him.” Sliding open the door, she stepped out onto the patio, her husband close behind.

“We got the coolers, Raj,” Zahra said as she, Craig and Sean headed outside.

Raj began loading bottles onto a wheeled serving cart. “Great. I figured we’d start with mixed drinks while the bartender – i.e., me – is sober, and move on to cans and bottles later on. Sound good to you, Meech?”

Nodding as she took a tray of hamburgers out of the refrigerator, Michelle said, “As long as I get the Bellini you promised me, I’m good.”

Taylor jumped a little when Estela put an arm around her waist. “There you are! I see you waited until all the heavy stuff was already outside,” she said teasingly.

“All part of my master plan... well, that, and I wanted to have you to myself for a second,” Estela murmured.

“I guess I _have_ been in demand for the past few days.” Leaning against Estela’s side, Taylor looked out on her family as they assembled on the beach. Mike and Raj were playfully jostling for command of the grill, and Sean was lighting the torches that were already set up in a ring around their dining area. Diego and Jake seemed to be in a contest to build the largest s’more; on the other side of the bonfire, Quinn was teaching Varyyn how to waltz and both of them laughed as they tried to keep their footing on the sand beneath them. “I can’t believe it’s already our last night together,” Taylor sighed.

“It’s the last night of this year’s reunion,” Estela corrected softly as she kissed Taylor’s hair. “It’s nowhere close to our last night together as a family.”

“I still wonder... do you really think it’ll be all right if we leave tomorrow? We could always see everyone off and fly out with Jake the day after, once the others leave on Aleister’s yacht – I know, I know. The _boat._ I won’t call it a yacht around him.”

Estela chuckled. “He’s a little touchy about that, yes. But I think we should stick to our plan.” Taylor started to answer, but Estela interrupted her. “No, hear me out. I know that you’re… well, I suppose ‘nervous’ is a weak, pale word for what you’re feeling now. You’ve gone through so much in such a short time and you’re on the edge of the biggest change you’ve made yet. It’s only natural that you’re starting to question yourself.”

“Maybe,” Taylor said reluctantly. “It’s just… I hate feeling afraid, you know?”

“I know.” Estela tenderly brushed Taylor’s hair away from her forehead. “But being afraid doesn’t mean that you’re not brave at the same time. It’s perfectly normal to feel more than one thing at once. We all go through that – we all doubt ourselves sometimes. As long as we keep making progress, no matter how small or how huge each step seems when we’re making it, we’ll be on the right path.”

“I know. But… it’s painful, thinking about flying away and leaving all of the others behind. I know how much it hurt when I left with Vaanu and I guess I’m afraid of feeling just a little bit of that pain again,” Taylor said in a rush.

“I know… believe me, I know. We used to end every reunion by staring at the sky and wondering where you were, wondering if you even remembered us.” Estela’s arms tightened about Taylor, and she drew a deep breath. “So... this year, let our family gather together and wave good-bye and cry a little as you and I fly toward our new home. It’ll hurt a little, for us and for them, but growth always hurts. Let them... let’s all say ‘we’ll see you soon’ and mean it, and we’ll know that they won’t have any questions about where you are.”

“I’ll be right where I belong.” Taylor shifted the box to one arm so she could slide a hand around the back of Estela’s head. “I’ll be with you.” She pressed her lips to Estela’s.

“ _Hey._ Quit stalling, Tay,” Zahra called. “Stop making out with your wife and get those napkins over here. I put a chunk of caramel inside my marshmallow, and it was both the best and the worst idea I ever had.”

Pulling away from her wife, Taylor smiled up at Estela. “That’s our family.”

“For better or worse, and for all time,” Estela agreed. “Let’s get out there.”

As they stepped into the twilight and walked away from the house, Taylor looked toward the horizon. The setting sun was still leaving deep gold and orange bands in the western sky but further up, the rays tinted a few scattered clouds soft tones of pink and purple. And above that... Taylor’s steps slowed as she gazed up at the field of deep, clear cobalt that reached out to infinity.

“What are you staring at, _querida_?”

Taylor’s smile widened slowly. “I think I just figured out what colors I want to use in our bedroom.”

* * *

Just as it did every day, the arrivals area at Boston’s Logan International Airport resembled an anthill that had just been kicked apart. Swarms of people hovered around the baggage carousels, watching and jostling and cursing. Most of them were cross, or distracted, or tired, or simply eager to go home, and none of them paid attention to a tall middle-aged woman fiddling with her phone and trying to stay out of the way of the crowds.

Christina Langenfelt took refuge behind a wide column. She scrolled through her phone anxiously; none of the pictures she’d taken would win any awards, but the faces of her targets were clearly visible. Her hands shaking a little, she dialed her contact. By this time, she knew to start talking without waiting for him to say anything. “Kelly, Namazi and Hsiao just picked up their luggage and they’re headed out of the airport now. I don’t think any of the others are with them. I’ll send you the pictures I took.”

“Good.” She heard a sucking sound over the phone and for just a second, she remembered her great-uncle Bert and his cigars. “No blonde got off the plane with them, huh?”

Shaking her head, Christina carefully peeked around the column. She could just barely make out the backs of her targets as they headed toward the exit. “I don’t see anyone besides those three.” She raked a hand through her dark hair; she probably should have done something with it. She had to get back in the habit of making herself presentable. It wouldn’t be long before –

“Huh. Well, maybe she’s staying down there for a while yet. Just do what I told you and keep an eye out. Don’t suppose you managed to see where they flew out of?” Her contact didn’t sound as if he thought she could do it.

Eager to prove herself, Christina said, “I know that it was a domestic flight. I... didn’t see what carousel their luggage was on, so I can’t be sure what airline they were flying.” A disdainful grunt made her hurry on. “But I have a list of all the domestic arrivals in the past hour. It shouldn’t be hard to figure out.”

“You expect me to do the grunt work?”

“Of course not! I’ll take care of it. I found out that when Montoya flew in and out of Boston this spring, there was someone named Taylor Jardin seated next to her both times, remember?” Christina recalled how her contact had growled, and then laughed, when he’d heard that name. _The blonde bitch is here too, huh? Wonder if she came over with Mouse…._ Christina hadn’t dared ask him to elaborate.

Her contact snorted. “Congratulations. You did one thing right. Just make sure you manage to cover your tracks.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Christina snapped back.

“Yeah? So that’s why I was able to find you in one afternoon? I ain’t even good with computers, and I figured out that you’ve been hunting those kids for years. Figured out that you never accomplished a damn thing, neither.”

“That’s not fair,” Christina snapped back. “I’ve been tracking their movements, I’ve been –”

“You ain’t been nothing but a mosquito to them. And I don’t like people talking back to me, Langenfelt.”

“I just meant –”

“That don’t sound much like an apology.”

Christina flinched at the sudden iciness in the man’s voice. “I’m... sorry.”

“That’s better. I know you picked up the merchandise I left at our drop point – what kind of price did you get?”

“Not... as much as you wanted.” When the line stayed silent, Christina stammered, “I bought myself a fake driver’s license and went up to New York like you told me but I... I’ve never pawned anything before. When the pawnbroker asked where the pearls came from, I told him my grandmother left them to me in her will. And I said that the gold coins were –”

“No excuses, Langenfelt. I expect you to do better with the next batch. And I’m sure you’re gonna do right by me and make up the difference out of your own pocket. Ain’t you?”

“...Yes, sir.”

There was a long silence. Just as Christina was about to say something, her contact spoke again. “Got a new job for you, too. Get yourself down to New Orleans. I want you to stake out McKenzie, see if he’s got a friend hanging out with him. Look for someone who’s part Korean. Got it?”

“But I’ve – isn’t there someone else who could do that? The last time we spoke, you said you were working with some people.”

“Yep, met a few guys in Florida. Thing is, though, they’re all currently unavailable. I just lost touch with the last one.” Her contact laughed, as if at a private joke. “But if you wanna wimp out on me, go ahead. Of course, that means I ain’t got no reason to hold up my end of our deal.”

“No! ...No. I’ll get a flight to Louisiana as soon as I can.”

“Good girl.” Before Christina could answer, the line went dead. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. She stared at her phone... she hadn’t even had a chance to try yet again to get her contact’s name. Well, she’d just have to go on calling him ‘General’ like he’d told her to. Even though they’d never met face-to-face, he terrified her.

But if he _did_ follow through on his promise, if he _could_ help her restore Everett Rourke to his proper position in the world... if the General could do that, a little fear was a small price to pay.

_We shall not cease from exploration_ _  
And the end of all our exploring  
Will be to arrive where we started  
And know the place for the first time._

_TS Eliot, “Four Quarters”_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, try the caramel thing. Messy, but totally worth it.


End file.
